La Chica de mi Hermano
by XANHEX
Summary: Una historia un tanto rara, es un "especial" del día de san valentín, espero que sea de su agrado n n


**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**La chica de mi hermano**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo decírselo?

Esos bellos ojos acaramelados llenos de dulzura.

Esa sonrisa perfecta, inocente, pura.

Ese hermoso cabello castaño claro que brillaba como el sol.

Esa estética figura que cualquiera envidiaría.

Tan bella, destilando alegría, radiante, inocente, preciosa, bella, hermosa… ¡PERFECTA!

Amable, infantil, caprichosa, dulce, tierna, rosa... ¡NIÑA HERMOSA!

Pero de nuevo, ¿cómo decírselo?

* * *

Aquella tarde lluviosa, cuando su hermano TK no pudo ir a dejar a su perfecta novia, él como buen hermano mayor, se ofreció a llevar a la novia de su hermanito a su casa.

Silencio dentro del auto, hasta que ella alargó su mano para encender la radio, encontrando una canción extremadamente melosa que para sus sagrados oídos era irritante.

—Perdón, ¿te he molestado? —preguntó ella con aquella mirada inocente y brillante, al notar que al rubio ojiazul la música le había molestado.

Sintió mucha pena, como su cara se acaloraba, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?, él, Yamato Ishida jamás se ponía nervioso y menos con una chica, pero ella, ella era simplemente una diosa.

—No me gusta ese tipo de música —aceptó él tratando de ser indiferente.

Se detuvieron cuando el semáforo marcó el alto y por el rabillo del ojo, él la vio, cambiando de estación a una donde se escuchaba Rock.

—Supongo que esta es de tu agrado —dijo ella muy amable, sonriéndole tiernamente—. Lo digo por el estilo de ropa que usas —añadió al verlo serio.

—Mi hermano te ha contando que yo tengo una banda, ¿verdad? —respondió el rubio.

—Sí, también por eso —admitió la castaña sonriendo más sueltamente, volviendo loco a Yamato.

Embobado, así estaba, admirando lo bella que lucía aquella tarde, tanto que tuvieron que llamarle la atención cuando el auto de atrás, uso el claxon para avisarle que el semáforo ya había marcado el avance.

Ruborizado aceleró el auto.

Llegaron a un edificio, él educadamente bajó del auto para ir a abrirle la puerta, ¿desde cuándo hacía eso? No tenía idea, pero no deseaba que se mojara. Ella con toda una elegancia, como si princesa se tratara… era una princesa sin duda alguna, bajó del auto, pero piso mal, su pie se dobló un poco y eso la llevó a perder el equilibrio, Yamato rápido, la sujetó, él también perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espalda. La vio, sobre su pecho, empapada por la lluvia, ¿por qué su hermano había conseguido a una chica tan perfecta como lo era Mimi? La primera vez que la vio, le importó nada, pero cómo iba conociéndola, él, también se estaba enamorando de ella… ¡NO! Eso no debía de pasar, Mimi era la chica de su hermano, esos pensamientos pasaron en un segundo mientras la observaba.

—Que torpe soy, por favor, discúlpame —pidió Mimi, levantándose.

No podía más, algo dentro de él le exigía actuar y no dudó en hacerlo.

La tomó de la cintura, contrayéndola hacia él y sin pedir permiso, le dio un profundo y posesivo beso que dejó atónita a la muchacha pero por unos segundos ella empezó a responder a ese hermoso beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sus labios estaban unidos? No sabía y no le importa, sólo quería estar así por siempre. Suave, tierno, húmedo, bello… hasta que ella lo alejó cortésmente.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó con simpleza, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No sé si sea amor, pero cada vez que te veo con mi hermano, se me retuercen las entrañas y siento que de un momento a otro me le voy a echar encima, no soporto verte en brazos de mi hermano… no quiero que estés en brazos de él y de nadie, ¡sólo quiero que tú estés conmigo! —exclamó Yamato, su cabello rubio escurría por la lluvia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre las dos únicas almas que se encontraba en la acera, sin importarles que se estuvieran mojando.

Ella se acercó y deposito su mano sobre la mejilla del chico que respiraba agitado, pero se calmó al sentirla.

—Te amo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba tales palabras de la chica, no podía creerlo, ella lo miraba fijamente, ¿pero qué? ¿Cómo qué ella lo amaba? ¡Estaba feliz! Pero por otra parte… ¿y su hermano? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? Quería decir algo, pero de sus labios no salía palabra, apenas los movía. Ella le dio un tierno beso y le sonrió.

Lo dejó, ahí parado bajo la lluvia y ella adentro al edificio.

* * *

Entonces, ¿cómo decirle a TK que él estaba enamorado de Mimi y ella de él? Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza, no tenía el valor de mirar a los ojos a su hermano menor, por todo lo que TK decía de Mimi, se percataba que él estaba locamente enamorado de la castaña.

Mimi llegó a medio día a visitar a su novio, Yamato deseaba no encontrarse ahí cuando la vio, preciosa, simplemente preciosa.

—Ha funcionado TK —entró diciendo.

¿Qué es lo que ha funcionado? Ella entró sin siquiera en molestarse en saludar a ninguno de los dos, una bella sonrisa estaba plasmada en su perfecto rostro y TK también sonrió, ¿qué es lo que pasaba entre ellos? Él no entendía absolutamente nada.

—De acuerdo, entonces iré a verla —dijo TK, tomando su chaqueta y salir del departamento sin decir a dónde iba y dejando a Mimi a solas con Yamato.

La castaña se sentó en el sillón que quedaba frente al rubio, tan sólo lo miró.

De nuevo, ese maldito silencio, incomodo pero a la vez encantador, perdidos en la mirada de cada uno. Ella en los ojos azules del rubio, y él en los ojos caramelo de la castaña. Eso era todo, con mirarse se decían más de lo que quería expresar. Amor, mucho amor. Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes por TK, él está bien, ya sabe que yo te amo —soltó la castaña, dejando de nueva cuenta sorprendido al rubio.

El joven no entendía, su hermano no le dijo nada ¿y desde cuando lo sabía?

—TK sabe que yo te amo desde que te conocí y él lo ha comprendido, pero él me pidió que le ayudara con Hikari, haciéndome pasar por su novia y que nadie más se enterara y pues su plan de darle celos a la jovencita ha funcionado Miyako hoy me dijo todo, ahora TK se encarga del resto, así que desde el momento en que TK partió, él y yo ya no somos "novios" —explicó brevemente, pero lo suficiente para que Yamato entendiera.

No sabía si estar feliz o enojado que también haya estado sufriendo por amar la "novia" de su hermano sin saber que entre ellos dos sólo había una buena amistad… definitivamente estaba feliz. Se levantó y fue hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Te amo, Mimi.

Alegría, felicidad, amor… ¡AMOR!

Estaba abrazando al AMOR hecho persona.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!! he bueno, aqui presentandome de nuevo con este pequeño fic, sólo por ser día del amor y la amistad, que por cierto, deseo que se la pasen muy bien, queriendose cada día más, así como le dije a una amiga, ¿qué le vas a regalar al más grande amor de tu vida? y ella me contesto que no tenía a lo que yo le referí que eso no era posible, por que ella era su mas grande amor y por lo tanto debería de obsequiarse si quiera una sonrisa :D así que espero que todas y todos quienes leen esto, se quieran cada día mas ;)

Bueno, respecto al fic, es un tanto raro ya ni yo me creo tanta rareza que sale de mi cabeza ¬¬ además me surgió espontaneamente escribirlo, así que si lo ven incoherente ya sabrán por qué. Este fic se lo dedico a todas/os quienes lo lean y espero que sea de su agrado n__n

feliz día de san valentin!! que se la pasen de maravilla.

Un abrazo y un beso de su amix XANHEX!!


End file.
